Passione
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Francis x Giuseppe. Aniversários eram sinônimos de brincadeiras, jantares deliciosos e histórias para dormir. Quando setembro se aproximava, Francesco sabia que poderia monopolizar seu Braço Direito por um dia inteiro. O tempo passou, porém, certos sentimentos jamais mudariam.
1. Parte I

\- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

\- Os personagens originais pertencem a mim;

\- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

\- Fanart da capa: Comissão feita pela dalkiSHY ( tinyurl o3l4qz5 )

* * *

 **Parte I**

Os olhos cor de mel corriam a folha, lendo cada palavra e saboreando as emoções contidas na cena. O parágrafo terminou e foi com certa curiosidade que ele começou o próximo, surpreendendo-se por ansiar tanto saber o desfecho daquela história. _Literatura sempre foi uma obrigação, um pré-requisito para ser quem eu sou. Eu costumava ler como alguém que se senta à mesa para jantar: hábito e necessidade, mas raramente real prazer._ A rejeição da heroína e a indignação do interesse amoroso levaram um sorriso aos seus lábios enquanto os dedos viravam a página.

"Francis?"

A voz soou baixa, quase um sussurro, mas foi suficiente para chamar sua atenção.

Francesco ergueu a cabeça, fechando o livro e oferecendo um meio sorriso que foi recebido por dois belos e preocupados olhos azuis. Giuseppe entreabriu os lábios, mas não continuou, inclinando-se no sofá e fazendo menção de se levantar.

"Desculpe, você estava falando comigo?"

"Não, sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas," havia sinceridade em suas palavras, "você estava tão concentrado em seu livro."

"Eu _estava_ , mas não estou mais." Sua mão esquerda precisou apenas esticar-se para segurá-lo pelo pulso, puxando-o novamente para o sofá. "É sua culpa, sabia? Meu interesse por literatura é consequência do _seu_."

"Por esse vício eu assumo total responsabilidade," o amante tocou a capa do livro, "eu ouvi o barulho de carro e acho que seu pai está de volta."

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, encarando o outro lado da larga biblioteca. A cortina estava fechada com exceção de uma fresta. Por aquele reduzido espaço era possível ver o céu alaranjado e ele surpreendeu-se por não ter notado o passar do tempo. Ambos haviam se dirigido à biblioteca após o almoço e aparentemente estiveram horas na companhia dos livros.

"Então não temos muito tempo."

As mãos tocaram a cintura de Giuseppe, que o olhou com reprovação. Francesco, porém, não se deu por vencido e pendeu à frente, depositando um beijo no pálido pescoço, que estava totalmente à mostra. O louro normalmente deixava os cabelos presos em uma trança ou, como naquele momento, em um charmoso rabo de cavalo. _Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes desfiz esses laços._ Ele achava excitante ver os longos cabelos se soltarem das amarras, caindo sobre as costas magras como uma cascata de ouro. _Nós poderíamos ter passado a tarde fazendo outra coisa. Eu amo livros, mas amo Giuseppe muito mais._

"Francesco..." O tom foi claramente de desaprovação. "Não podemos."

"Um beijo?" Francesco sorriu seu melhor sorriso e, como de costume, não foi suficiente para convencê-lo. "Eu prometo, apenas _um_ beijo."

Giuseppe ponderou, encarou a janela e permaneceu alguns segundos pensativo até menear discretamente a cabeça. Francesco sentiu-se sorrir, tocando aquele belo rosto com as costas de uma das mãos. Conforme as faces se aproximavam, ele notou as tímidas sardas que o amante tinha sobre o nariz. Elas só se tornavam nítidas se você se aproximasse, diferente das de Mario que cobriam seu nariz e bochechas. Os lábios rosados e bem preenchidos se entreabriram e ele arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter pedido somente um beijo. _Se meu pai não tivesse chegado eu o levaria até meu quarto._

Entretanto, nada aconteceria além do prometido beijo, mas as partes envolvidas não poderiam dizer que a carícia foi superficial ou apressada. Nenhum dos beijos trocados entre eles tinha qualquer aspecto rotineiro e era com muito esforço que as bocas se afastavam. Naquele final de tarde não seria diferente e por alguns segundos ambos se esqueceram da realidade, responsabilidades e compromissos. Em determinado momento Francesco ouviu o baixo gemido entre os lábios e seus olhos se abriram para ver as bochechas coradas.

O Braço Direito olhou-o antes de ficar em pé, arrumando as roupas e tentando ao máximo manter a compostura. O herdeiro da Família Cavallone se manteve sentado, admirando-o e erguendo-se apenas ao receber um olhar de soslaio. O livro foi segurado firmemente e os dois deixaram a biblioteca lado a lado. Quando a porta foi aberta, a intimidade e cumplicidade deram lugar ao estrito relacionamento entre Chefe e subordinado, a máscara que usavam quando não estavam mais sozinhos. Ele havia se acostumado à vida dupla e já não cometia os mesmos erros, no entanto, havia sempre um aperto em seu coração e um constante arrependimento por manter a mentira. _Eu não posso fazer nada a respeito. Nós conversamos sobre isso e se essa é a única maneira de tê-lo em minha vida, então eu viverei essa mentira... por hora._

 **x**

Francesco gostava do mês de setembro, em especial a transição entre o verão e o outono.

A temperatura não estava absurdamente quente, mas a paisagem continuava de tirar o fôlego: o céu azul, o sol entrando pela janela durante as manhãs, o jardim e os gramados verdes e vistosos... durante anos aquele mês teve um significado especial, desde que soube que setembro lhe reservava uma de suas datas favoritas, além do Natal, claro.

Giuseppe nasceu na manhã de um quatorze de setembro e, segundo Mario, seus olhos eram azuis e brilhantes e ele chorava tão alto que seria possível ouvi-lo em toda a propriedade. Tal conhecimento lhe foi passado quando ele era somente um garoto de cinco anos e a partir daquele dia comemorar o aniversário de seu Braço Direito tornou-se obrigatório. O louro, como esperado, não aceitava presentes caros e Francesco se contentava em transformar a ocasião em um dia em que Giuseppe poderia fazer o que quisesse. Não havia trabalho e em todos aqueles dez anos o aniversariante sempre optou por permanecer ao seu lado e ambos passeavam pela propriedade, comiam refeições deliciosas e terminavam o dia lendo alguma história antes de dormir.

Todas essas lembranças sempre seriam queridas e estariam guardadas em um local especial em seu coração. A relação havia evoluído e com a mudança veio a necessidade de repensar suas comemorações anuais. Eles não eram apenas Braço Direito e Chefe e, infelizmente, por mais que tivesse mil e uma ideias para transformar aquele evento em um dia inesquecível, ele não passava de um garoto de quinze anos, dependente totalmente do pai e sem ter absolutamente nada propriamente seu.

Todavia, isso não significava que Francesco não pudesse passar horas pensando em maneiras distintas de surpreendê-lo e cada uma parecia mais interessante do que a outra, a ponto de, em um dia da semana, passar literalmente a noite debruçado sobre a escrivaninha enquanto anotava seus planos.

Portanto, quando, a uma semana do dia especial, Ivan anunciou que pretendia mandá-lo para a Inglaterra por alguns dias, ele não conseguiu esconder a decepção que tal ideia reproduziu em sua alma.

"Você não parece feliz, filho." O Chefe da Família Cavallone estava atrás de sua mesa e o olhou com benevolência. "Você gosta de Londres e achei que adoraria a ideia de passar o final do verão em outro lugar."

"E-Eu gosto da Inglaterra..." Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. O que deveria ou poderia ser dito naquele tipo de situação? "Mas, agora... eu..."

"Claro que o garoto se oporia a ir, Cavallone," A voz veio de uma das estantes e seu dono surgiu com um grosso livro em mãos. "Você o enviará a trabalho e não adianta ludibriá-lo com essa história de final de verão."

Francesco ergueu o rosto e encontrou o de Alaudi, agradecendo internamente pela ajuda indireta. O Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola caminhou até uma das poltronas e sentou-se, abrindo o livro e começando a folheá-lo. Sua presença naquela casa havia se tornado tão natural quanto respirar e muitas vezes era difícil lembrar-se de sua vida até conhecê-lo. Alaudi era o equilíbrio de seu pai, ele sabia. Quando as decisões de Ivan se tornavam absurdas demais, o louro se intromedia e não receava em apontar seus erros. Com relação à criação dos dois herdeiros, Alaudi era um segundo pai, principalmente para Catarina, que não havia conhecido os pais verdadeiros.

Para Francesco, o Inspetor de Polícia era uma de suas pessoas favoritas e quando pensava sobre seu relacionamento com Giuseppe, se algum dia ele fosse deixar de ser um segredo, Alaudi seria sem sombra de dúvidas o primeiro a saber. Tal confiança não era infundada e durante anos aquela pessoa lhe deu provas reais de que era confiável e jamais faria ou diria nada que pudesse machucá-lo.

"Eu não gostaria de ir," Francesco sentiu-se observado pelos dois pais. "Na próxima semana será aniversário de Giuseppe e eu gostaria de estar aqui."

"Entendo," Ivan sorriu, contudo, pareceu pensativo, "eu tenho um problema em mãos, pois se eu for terei de levar Mario comigo."

Há seis meses, se o pai houvesse lhe dito as mesmas palavras, Francesco tinha certeza absoluta de que, por mais que soubesse que sua decisão seria egoísta, teria dito que Ivan poderia ir e que ele ficaria na Itália. _Por mais que eu soubesse que seria errado privar Giuseppe da companhia do irmão, uma parte em mim acharia que era meu direito passar aquele dia ao seu lado._ A sensação, porém, ainda latejava em seu coração, como uma fagulha de juventude inconsequente e despretensiosa. Ele era apaixonado e vivia aquele amor aos poucos, escondido e aproveitando cada oportunidade, então, por que dessa vez seria diferente? Por que ele poderia se ausentar e não Mario?

Esses pensamentos, no entanto, foram deixados de lado e Francesco surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo ao decidir, sem hesitação, que era injusto privar o amante de passar seu aniversário com o irmão que, apesar de não ser perfeito, era sua única família. A escolha o deixou pasmo, principalmente por ter sido tomada sem lamentações ou com segundas intenções.

Ele genuinamente queria ver aquele que tanto amava sorrir.

"Eu irei," Francesco estava na fase em que sua voz não era mais infantil, contudo, também não possuía o timbre forte da do pai, "mas não levarei Mario comigo. Eu irei com Carlo e Luca. Você pode enviar mais pessoas se achar que os dois não são suficientes." Os olhos de Ivan se arregalaram e imediatamente o rapaz coçou a nuca e corou. "E-Eu não acho justo que Mario vá viajar no aniversário do irmão."

O silêncio foi definitivamente a parte mais embaraçosa. Ele conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração e os olhos que o fitavam davam-lhe calafrios. _E se algum deles desconfiar? Talvez eu tenha falado de modo muito sentimental? E-Eu disse Giuseppe ou Peppe?_ Francesco queria encará-los, mas não conseguia. Intimamente ele temia que os pais descobrissem sobre seu romance secreto.

"É muito maduro da sua parte tomar essa decisão, Francis." Ivan não escondeu o orgulho. "E acredito que Carlo e Luca sejam o bastante. Conversarei com Mario amanhã."

Francesco sorriu o máximo que seu desânimo permitiu, pedindo licença e retirando-se do escritório. Seus olhos se abaixaram ao ganhar o corredor e seus ombros curvaram-se a cada passo na direção do hall. Todos os planos mirabolantes que ferveram em sua mente nos últimos dias pareceram lembranças longínquas e foi com um resignado suspiro que ele se pôs a subir a escadaria que levaria ao segundo andar. Os passos pareciam pesados e não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que deitar em sua cama, afundar o rosto no macio travesseiro e tentar acreditar que havia tomado a decisão correta.

"Você _realmente_ vai pisar em mim?"

A voz o chamou de volta à realidade e seu rosto se abaixou e encontrou um par de grandes olhos castanhos. A face onde estavam emoldurados era pequenina e salpicada por sardas. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e, por ela estar sentada no último degrau do topo da escada, as pontas tocavam o tapete que forrava os degraus.

"Desculpe, eu não te vi, Cat."

"Eu percebi." Catarina levantou-se e bateu o vestido azul. "Eu estava te esperando, Francis. Nós precisamos _conversar_!"

"Agora?"

"Sim, agora!" A garota olhou ao redor e ficou nas pontas dos pés, colocando as mãos em frente à boca e sussurrando. "Precisamos falar sobre o aniversário do Peppe."

"Outra hora, está bem?" Ele sorriu e pousou a mão sobre a cabeça da irmã, bagunçando seus já bagunçados cabelos e voltando a completar seu caminho. Catarina reclamou e bateu o pé, entretanto, naquele momento nada poderia convencê-lo a tocar nesse assunto. _Eu a ajudarei amanhã, mas hoje não quero mais pensar sobre isso._

Francesco acordou relativamente cedo na manhã seguinte, acompanhando a irmã durante o café da manhã. Catarina, que possuía o incrível hábito de se esquecer das coisas da noite para o dia, não voltou a mencionar o aniversário de Giuseppe e os dois passaram alguns minutos um na companhia do outro entre pães doces e leite. Ele deixou a mesa com o estômago forrado, seguindo até o estábulo e indo diretamente ao seu cavalo, que já estava selado. As atividades daquele dia haviam sido previamente combinadas e Francesco visitaria Enrico. Parte dele agradeceu por passar algumas horas longe de Giuseppe, pois, se o amante o perguntasse sobre sua viagem, ele talvez voltasse atrás em sua decisão.

Ao lado do amigo Francesco pôde deixar brevemente de lado sua responsabilidade como herdeiro para ser apenas mais um garoto de quinze anos. Enrico era seu melhor amigo e era reconfortante não precisar mentir, provavelmente por ele saber de seu relacionamento com Giuseppe. Os dois rapazes conversaram sobre a escola, e não houve nenhuma menção de animação para o retorno. _Garotas_ acabou se tornando um dos tópicos e Francesco não conseguiu evitar suspirar quando o amigo mencionou em tom irônico uma ou outra colega que provavelmente estaria apaixonada por ele.

"Você despedaçaria o coração delas para sempre se falasse que está apaixonado por outro homem." Enrico riu. "Oh, eu consigo imaginar as lágrimas. Maria provavelmente se deitaria no chão, você sabe que ela adora um teatro."

"O que eu posso fazer? É a verdade. E não é _qualquer_ homem, é... ele é especial!"

"Vai se tornar difícil manter as aparências." Ambos caminhavam pelo pasto, que possuía algumas árvores que serviam como excelentes sombras. "Seu pai nunca tocou no assunto? Aquele discurso sobre 'Perpetuar a Família'?"

"Ainda não," Francesco observava as marcas que suas botas deixavam na grama, "e espero que demore bastante tempo, ou o suficiente para que eu saiba o que fazer."

"Você vai contar a ele?" O amigo parou e os olhares se encontraram. Enrico era da mesma altura, olhos azuis e cabelos negros, além de parecer um pouco mais velho do que seus quinze anos. Francesco poderia ser popular com as garotas, mas sua companhia não ficava atrás.

O herdeiro juntou as sobrancelhas e entreabriu os lábios, mas as palavras lhe faltaram. Imaginar tal conversava fazia seu estômago dar voltas e, ainda que soubesse que eventualmente esse dia chegaria, ele não conseguia enxergar um final feliz. _Eu e Peppe nunca conversamos realmente sobre isso, mas se eu o conheço bem ele é capaz de colocar um fim ao que temos em nome da Família._ Ultimamente o pensamento habitava sua mente com mais frequência do que ele gostaria, roubando-lhe horas de sono e fazendo-o questionar qual caminho seguiria no futuro. E, como sempre acontecia, Francesco não tinha sua resposta.

"Eu não sei, de verdade," não havia outra coisa a ser dita, "por hora eu quero aproveitar o tempo que temos juntos."

"Eu entendo."

Enrico pousou uma amigável mão em seu ombro e eles voltaram a andar. O sol começava a se pôr e Ivan não gostava que ele cavalgasse à noite, portanto, ao retornar à casa, os dois amigos se despediram com um caloroso abraço, prometendo se verem outra vez antes do retorno às aulas. A distância entre a residência do médico e a mansão da Família era de cerca de vinte minutos, e foi o bastante para que o céu se tornasse totalmente escuro. O estábulo estava iluminado e Francesco desceu do cavalo antes de entrar, imaginando que Ivan ficaria bravo se o visse em cima do animal.

Dez homens da Família eram responsáveis pelos estábulos e geralmente um deles aparecia assim que o via aproximar-se. Todavia, naquela noite quem segurou as rédeas do cavalo não foi o jovem homem de cabelos pretos e curtos, que não falava muito, mas adorava animais. Bem, não primeiramente.

Mario as segurou firmemente, puxando-as e as levando até o jovem que observava tudo sem dizer nada, mas que pareceu feliz ao guiar o cavalo. O ruivo perguntou sobre seu passeio e como estava a família de Enrico. As respostas dadas saiam quase monossilábicas e Francesco tentava não soar nervoso enquanto andava.

Mario sempre representou em sua vida a figura do irmão mais velho. Sua função na Família e sua personalidade impossibilitavam de vê-lo como um tio ou um primo. Entretanto, desde que ele e Giuseppe quebraram as formalidades, permanecer a sós com o ruivo tornou-se um martírio. O peso em sua consciência era quase palpável e não havia um segundo que ele não temesse ouvi-lo mencionar que sabia de tudo. Aliás, aquele era um de seus maiores medos e todas as vezes que tinha tal pesadelo nunca conseguia voltar a dormir.

"Sobre Giuseppe..."

Os passos cessaram e Francesco sentiu como se houvesse desaprendido a andar. Seu olhar foi diretamente para Mario e ele não sabia se seu rosto estava corado ou mortalmente pálido.

"O-O quê?"

"Ivan me disse que você se prontificou a ir para a Inglaterra em seu lugar," Mario não pareceu notar suas reações, voltando a andar, "eu fiquei surpreso quando ele me contou o motivo."

"Por quê? É natural que você passe o dia com seu irmão." Francesco sentiu-se tão aliviado ao saber que Mario estava ali por _outro_ motivo que por um instante esqueceu-se que aquele assunto _também_ o constrangia. A tranquilidade em sua voz não condizia com seus joelhos vagamente trêmulos e seus passos incertos.

"É natural, mas não para _você_." O ruivo continuou ao ganharem o caminho de pedra. "Você não é naturalmente altruísta, Francis, nenhum dos Cavallone é."

"Obrigado pelo elogio." A língua afiada do Braço Direito nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo.

"Você sempre fez questão de passar os aniversários de Giuseppe ao seu lado, mas confesso que fiquei abismado com a sua decisão. Você está crescendo, Francesco."

Mario parou de andar e pousou uma das mãos em sua cabeça. O ruivo era mais alto cerca de um palmo e parecia sempre olhá-lo com certo sarcasmo. Naquela noite ele vestia seu usual meio sorriso, porém, seus olhos verdes pareciam sinceros e agradecidos.

"Mas eu irei à Inglaterra com Ivan, nós decidimos esta tarde e eu tomei a liberdade de comunicá-lo."

"Por quê?" Ele tentou não sorrir.

"Porque é isso o que Giuseppe quer," Mario deu de ombros, "quando Ivan disse que você planejava viajar em seu lugar unicamente para que eu permanecesse, meu irmão ficou desapontado."

"M-Mesmo?"

"Há algum tempo Giuseppe não faz questão da minha presença em seus aniversários." Mario soou como Mario, mas havia um pouco de tristeza em sua voz. "Talvez seja melhor dessa forma."

"Eu acho que você está enganado." Eles haviam chegado à entrada da mansão e Francesco parou de andar. Seu interlocutor, que estava à frente, parou no primeiro degrau e inevitavelmente o olhou de cima. "Giuseppe quer te dar espaço para que não se sinta culpado quando for a Roma visitar Giulio. Ele quer que você seja feliz, Mario."

O ruivo conservou-se quieto e em seu rosto não houve nenhuma expressão que denunciasse seus sentimentos, no entanto, quando retomou a fala, Mario soou um pouco embaraçado.

"Ele te disse isso?"

"N-Não, eu apenas percebi. Giuseppe é muito discreto e reservado." _E é o amor da minha vida, como eu não seria capaz de compreender até mesmo seus silêncios?_

"Entendo." Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. "De qualquer forma, lembre-se de avisar que você ficará por aqui. Giuseppe está na casa."

Francesco meneou a cabeça em positivo, não por concordar, mas tentando esconder sua própria timidez. Se Giuseppe sabia de sua tentativa de altruísmo certamente comentaria e imaginar tal conversava fazia seu estômago dar voltas. _Eu não queria que ele soubesse que a ideia havia sido minha._

O ar dentro da mansão estava quente, contudo, não fora isso a levar uma coloração avermelhada ao seu rosto. A grande porta foi aberta e antes mesmo de dar o primeiro passo ele notou que tinha companhia. Giuseppe vinha da sala de jantar, a mesma expressão bondosa e sem esboçar nenhuma reação além da natural alegria em vê-lo.

"Boa noite, Francesco."

"Boa noite..." Ele sorriu, mas tinha certeza de que parecia nervoso.

O Braço Direito aproximou-se e somente quando estavam próximos foi possível notar certa inquietude em seus movimentos.

"Eu vou acompanhá-lo até o quarto, porque acredito que precisamos conversar."

Francesco não sabia o que fazer além de aceitar aquele convite. Os dois subiram em silêncio e foi muito difícil vê-lo adentrar seu quarto sem sentir-se feliz, independente das circunstâncias. As botas foram retiradas ainda na porta e deixadas em um canto para não sujarem o tapete com barro. O colete marrom que estava por cima da camisa creme foi aberto sem pressa e aqueles breves segundos foram responsáveis por acalmá-lo, se não totalmente, pelo menos o bastante para deixá-lo à vontade.

"Francis..."

Seus olhos vagaram para a direção da voz, encontrando seu interlocutor encostado na escrivaninha e foi impossível não se surpreender. A postura parcialmente indiferente de Giuseppe havia desaparecido e a pessoa que o encarava tinha olhos brilhantes e bochechas coradas. Seu nome foi chamado mais uma vez, mas com menos força e muito mais embaraço.

"Você realmente não precisa dizer nada." Francesco tirou o colete e virou-se enquanto desabotoava a manga da camisa. "Eu não fiz nada que mereça agradecimento."

"Como você espera que eu permaneça apático? Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não poderia fazer isso."

"Acho que você desapontou um pouco seu irmão."

"Eu não pude evitar..." O louro aproximou-se. "Eu não esperava essa viagem, não..." houve uma pausa e os dois ficaram frente a frente, "eu não esperava passar esse dia longe de você, não agora que estamos..."

"... Juntos?" Francesco sorriu largamente. Seu peito tornou-se aquecido e havia borboletas em seu estômago.

"S-Sim, digo, eu não me importo com aniversários, e agora mais do que nunca a ideia de ficar mais velho soa negativamente inconveniente, mas imaginar ficar longe de você nesse dia me deixou um pouco triste."

"Qual o problema em ficar mais velho?" _Você não faz ideia de como eu queria crescer, embora eu nunca vá conseguir diminuir esses quase dez anos entre nós._

Giuseppe desviou os olhos por um momento e não respondeu.

"De qualquer forma, eu me sinto mal por não ter conseguido disfarçar meu leve desapontamento na frente de Mario, mas estou orgulhoso de você, Francis."

"Por que ninguém acredita que eu posso agir sem ser egoísta?" Ele soou falsamente ofendido.

"Bem, você não é a pessoa mais desinteressada do mundo."

"Mario me disse a mesma coisa e eu não entendo o motivo! Eu sou bondoso com aqueles que gosto, especialmente _você_."

"Eu sei e por isso eu sou muito agradecido. Trocar de lugar com meu irmão me deixou realmente orgulhoso, portanto, obrigado por pensar em mim."

"Eu _sempre_ estou pensando em você." Francesco juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele acreditava que aquilo já fosse óbvio. "Você é uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim e farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para te fazer feliz. Se ficar com Mario era o que você mais queria de aniversário, eu não hesitaria em viajar no lugar do meu pai." Sua mão direita acariciou o rosto do amante. "Você deveria se acostumar com isso, Peppe, porque eu estou disposto a abrir mão de qualquer coisa por você."

A escolha de palavras foi proposital e Francesco sabia que havia sido compreendido. Aquele assunto nunca fora, de fato, conversado entre eles e todas as vezes que houve qualquer menção a outra parte desvencilhava-se, mudando de tópico ou simplesmente calando-se. Era fácil perceber que aquela era a forma que Giuseppe encontrava de mostrar que ainda não estava pronto para sentar e discutir seriamente sobre o rumo daquela relação. De sua parte, Francesco respeitava e concordava com aquela decisão silenciosa. Enquanto seu pai respirasse o título de Chefe da Família não seria passado adiante e Ivan Cavallone era a pessoa mais forte e saudável que ele conhecia.

"... está tudo bem." Ele sorriu ao ver Giuseppe perder-se nas palavras e sabendo que exigir uma resposta imediata seria crueldade. "Sobre a viagem, eu ficarei com você, se é o que deseja. Vamos pensar em algo para fazermos, mas aviso que Catarina _provavelmente_ vá querer te monopolizar por algum tempo. Eu não me oponho _desde_ que não seja durante a noite. Não, não! Sua noite é minha!"

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e se o futuro herdeiro não estivesse se esforçando para soar maduro teria certamente abraçado-o forte ao vê-lo reagir daquela forma.

"E sobre o _outro_ assunto, é cedo para darmos esse passo, porém, peço que pense a respeito. Um dia nós teremos de contar para todo mundo, meu pai, Alaudi, Cat e... Mario," a menção do nome do ruivo fez Giuseppe engolir seco.

"Eu sei..." A voz soou baixa e por alguns segundos ele calou-se, encarando o tapete e parecendo pensativo. Francesco suspirou, dando um passo à frente e roubando sua atenção propositalmente ao envolvê-lo pela cintura. De nada adiantaria perder tempo imaginando situações e criando expectativas que talvez nunca se concretizassem. "O-O quê?"

"Eu não te vi ontem e me sinto um pouco solitário."

"Nós nos vimos durante boa parte de ontem, meu jovem." Os olhos de Giuseppe se tornaram pequeninas fendas.

"Mas eu continuo solitário..." Ele sorriu e inclinou-se à frente. A diferença de altura havia diminuído naqueles seis meses e os dois eram basicamente da mesma estatura. "Meu banheiro é muito grande e eu apreciaria companhia. É muito triste tomar banho sozinho."

"Oh, mesmo?" Giuseppe fingiu surpresa e ofereceu um largo e cativamente sorriso que não condizia em nada com as palavras que vieram em seguida. "Seus brinquedos estão no porão, _Francesco_. Se quiser eu posso pegá-los, assim você não se sentirá tão só."

"B-Brinquedos?!" Francesco deu um passo para trás. Ele se recusava a assumir que, até três anos atrás, ele vivia com um urso de pelúcia que o seguia como uma sombra. "Eu estava falando de você!"

"É muito cedo para você tentar me seduzir, Francis." O louro suspirou e deu meia-volta, caminhando na direção da porta. Entretanto, ele não deixou o cômodo de imediato e por alguns segundos Francesco encarou aquelas costas, cujos músculos ele conhecia sem precisar vê-los diretamente. "Mas eu estou ansioso por meu aniversário," Giuseppe virou-se e exibiu um tímido sorriso, "especialmente a noite."

A porta foi fechada e Francesco sentiu-se aliviado por não haver plateia para vê-lo jogar-se na cama enquanto ria como um garoto feliz.

 **x**

O futuro Chefe da Família Cavallone sentia-se receoso quando o assunto era destino.

Na verdade, naqueles curtos quinze anos ele não havia pensado a fundo sobre o assunto e acreditava que tudo o que acontecia em sua vida era uma sucessão de escolhas corretas. Claro, certos eventos estavam completamente fora de suas mãos, mas no geral ele era uma pessoa que não dava aos acontecimentos muita ênfase, preferindo aproveitar o que lhe era oferecido e vivendo intensamente cada dia. Parte daquele pensamento derivava de sua pouca idade e experiência limitada, que poderia ou não mudar algum dia.

Independente de suas crenças pessoais, naquele começo de setembro Francesco entenderia que às vezes coisas boas simplesmente aconteciam. Aquela valiosa lição aconteceu três dias após a conversa em seu quarto e foi preciso muita força de vontade para esconder suas verdadeiras emoções. Ele sorriu e corou, gaguejou e sentiu como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

"Você está me dizendo que Alaudi e Catarina irão com você à Inglaterra?" Ele repetiu o que acabara de ouvir apenas para ter certeza de que sua mente não lhe pregava peças. _Talvez eu esteja focado demais no assunto e comecei a delirar._

"Sim, Catarina quis ir e Alaudi disse que não achava seguro e decidiu acompanhá-la." Ivan pousou a xícara de café sobre o pires e lançou um complacente olhar na direção do filho. "Desculpe por deixá-lo sozinho, Francis."

Francesco precisou apertar o guardanapo que estava sobre seus joelhos ou teria se levantado e dançado na larga sala de jantar. Catarina disse uma ou duas coisas, que ele não escutou, e de repente o café da manhã perdeu completamente o sabor. Ele queria ir direto a Giuseppe para contar sobre a novidade e o inegável fato de que estariam sozinhos.

Os preparativos para o aniversário de Giuseppe caminhavam a passos de tartaruga, mesmo estando a poucos dias do fatídico 14 de setembro. Nem ele e nem Catarina chegavam a um consenso sobre a divisão do tempo e todas as iniciativas de acordo terminavam em brigas. Todavia, com aquela nova notícia ele teria o amante para si então seria muito mais fácil seguir com seus planos. Francesco terminou a xícara de café com leite e limpou o canto da boca, pedindo licença e levantando-se. Ivan estava sonolento demais para perceber que ele não permanecera mais do que dez minutos sentado e Catarina parecia inquieta com seus planos mirabolantes para a viagem.

A pessoa que ele procurava estava em frente ao grande chafariz em forma de cavalos alados. Giuseppe conversava com alguns dos subordinados da Família, instruindo-os sobre alguma coisa referente aos veículos, mas cuja conversa terminou assim que o herdeiro se aproximou. Os subordinados o cumprimentaram animadamente e receberam sorrisos largos e brilhantes. Naquele dia ele sentia como se o mundo inteiro sorrisse.

"Bom dia, Francesco," O louro usava uma trança naquela manhã. "Você parece bem humorado."

"Bom dia!" Ele coçou a bochecha esquerda. "Caminhe comigo."

Os dois seguiram lado a lado pelo caminho de pedra batida, até tocarem a verde grama do jardim. A propriedade dos Cavallone era gigantesca e toda sua extensão só poderia ser percorrida por carro ou após quase duas horas a cavalo. O jardim principal cercava a mansão por todos os lados e terminava no vasto pasto. Havia também árvores frutíferas e flores. Cerca de meia dúzia de subordinados era responsável pelo jardim e não havia um pedacinho que estivesse abandonado ou malcuidado.

"Você soube sobre Alaudi e Catarina?"

"Sim." Giuseppe tinha as mãos atrás de suas costas. O sol refletia em seus cabelos dourados e o fazia parecer ainda mais angelical. "Mario não gostou da ideia, mas provavelmente por causa de Alaudi."

"Eu sinto por Giulio. Ele ficará sem o amante e o amigo."

"Giulio ficará responsável pela Sede de Polícia, então não acredito que terá tempo para saudades."

"Você tem razão," Francesco sorriu e deu um passo à frente, "diga, Giuseppe, o que você quer fazer no seu aniversário?"

O Braço Direito parou e o olhou confuso. Sua cabeça meneou levemente para o lado e ele se manteve alguns segundos em silêncio antes de responder.

"Eu não sei, honestamente." As bochechas pálidas se tornaram rubras. "Não há nada que eu queira fazer, ou lugar que eu gostaria de ir, m-mas se você quer realmente saber..." Seus olhos se desviaram e ele apertou as mãos. "Desde que seja com você, eu não me importo."

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. A timidez foi mútua e Francesco arrependia-se de ter decidido conversar em um local tão aberto e que tornava completamente inviável qualquer contato físico. Internamente ele queria, não, ele _precisava_ abraçar Giuseppe até fazê-lo sentir metade do que se passava por seu coração. _Ele é adorável._

Ouvir que sua presença seria o melhor presente não foi inédito. Durante todos aqueles anos o louro sempre se recusava a escolher bens materiais e tudo o que ele já o presenteou havia sido por vontade própria. Porém, dessa vez aquelas mágicas palavras tiveram outro peso e significado e ele tinha certeza de que era decorrente da mudança naquela relação. Aqueles não eram somente Chefe e Braço Direito, mas duas pessoas que se amavam e cujo julgamento ou reflexão de si mesmos jamais poderia ser feito sem levar em consideração o outro.

Sozinhos, cada um deles possuía diferentes funções sociais e pontos de vistas; juntos, eles se completavam e sentiam como se não houvesse nada no mundo capaz de detê-los.

"Eu entendo," Francesco deu um passo à frente e esticou a mão, tocando a do amante discretamente, "vamos pensar juntos no que faremos."

"Eu gosto da ideia." Giuseppe apertou seus dedos contra os dele. "Mas se me permite apenas uma exigência, eu gostaria que passássemos a noite em minha casa."

Controlar suas emoções previamente havia sido uma tarefa difícil, no entanto, dessa vez foi impossível omiti-las. A casa do amante era um território pseudo-proibido, e em seis meses de relacionamento eles nunca haviam passado a noite naquele local. Giuseppe sempre pernoitava na mansão, e as noites de intimidade aconteciam quando um deles fugia sorrateiramente para o quarto do outro. Francesco poderia ser um garoto de quinze anos, cujas decisões e escolhas eram regidas por hormônios, contudo, até mesmo ele sentiu-se intimidado com a ideia, pois sabia que aquela noite envolveria muito mais do que uma mera noite casta de sono e a responsabilidade por envolver Giuseppe em sua própria cama o deixou levemente pressionado.

"Você não gostou da sugestão?"

"N-Não, eu adorei a ideia, mas você tem certeza? Você sempre foi contra por causa de Mario."

"Mario vai estar muito longe para nos atrapalhar."

As palavras o calaram. _Como eu pude ser tão idiota?_ Giuseppe desviou o olhar, mas naquele rápido instante ele pôde ver claramente o desejo e a ansiedade projetados. _Isso é algo que ele deve ter passado horas ponderando._ Francesco sorriu e levou a mão do amante até seus lábios, beijando-a ternamente. Aquele era o único contato que eles poderiam ter naquelas circunstâncias, mas foi suficiente para selar aquele acordo.

O restante da semana passou rápido, principalmente em decorrência da viagem do Chefe da Família.

Catarina era de longe a mais animada, distribuindo entusiasmo por ser sua primeira visita à Inglaterra. Aquele era seu assunto ao acordar, durante as refeições e basicamente enquanto permanecesse de olhos abertos. Entretanto, ela não escondia sua tristeza por não estar ao lado de Giuseppe em seu aniversário e fez milhares de promessas a respeito dos presentes que traria e que no próximo ano passaria o dia inteiro ao seu lado. _Eu espero que não,_ Francesco pensava todas as vezes que ouvia a irmã fazendo seus planos, _porque ano que vem eu também vou querer monopolizá-lo._

No dia da partida Francesco acordou cedo para despedir-se, recebendo um apertado abraço do pai. Alaudi, que sempre foi mais reservado com demonstrações de afeto, tocou o alto de sua cabeça como sempre fazia. Naquele momento ele não pôde deixar de notar que muito em breve acabaria encarando seu segundo pai de cima. _Alaudi é um pouco mais alto do que Peppe._ Giulio não apareceu para se despedir de Mario e parte dele torcia para que o motivo fosse a Sede de Polícia e não uma nova desavença entre o casal.

Em certos termos, sua vida amorosa dependia da felicidade de Mario.

Quando o ruivo e Giulio brigavam, o que acontecia, diga-se de passagem, com frequência, Giuseppe não passava as noites na mansão e seus momentos sozinhos, mesmo que fosse para um passeio de mãos dadas ou discretos beijos na biblioteca, estavam suspensos. Com a ida de Mario à Inglaterra eles teriam duas semanas para se esquecerem do mundo e se focarem unicamente neles mesmos. As aulas só recomeçariam no fim do mês, então Francesco tinha certeza de que aquela pausa serviria unicamente para fortificar seu relacionamento, mais um degrau na longa escadaria que os levaria ao final feliz.

 _Continua..._


	2. Parte II - FINAL

**Parte II**

O dia 14 de setembro amanheceu ensolarado, como um típico dia de final de verão.

Francesco estava fora da cama e de banho tomado muito antes de Giuseppe entrar no quarto para acordá-lo. O louro pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo terminando de se arrumar e aquela era justamente a expressão que ele esperava. O último botão da camisa foi fechado e ele aproximou-se, tentando esconder a timidez e depositando um gentil beijo em uma das bochechas rosadas de seu interlocutor, que o olhou completamente desconcertado.

"Feliz Aniversário, Peppe."

"... O-Obrigado." Ele perdeu-se nas palavras, levando a mão até a bochecha e corando.

"Você já tomou café?"

"Não, eu estava esperando por você."

"Então não vamos perder tempo!"

Os dois desceram lado a lado e degustaram um breve café da manhã. Sem mais da metade dos membros da família presente, Francesco avisou de antemão que as refeições seriam proporcionais. Embora Giuseppe pretendesse passar as duas semanas basicamente na mansão, não haveria motivos para servir mesas fartas e extravagâncias para apenas duas pessoas. E, claro, a ideia partiu do próprio Braço Direito, que foi extremamente eloquente ao _sugerir_ a necessidade de evitar desperdícios.

Os planos para aquele dia eram modestos e simples, do jeito que o aniversariante havia optado.

Durante a manhã eles passeariam por Roma, visitando lojas e escolhendo um presente. O almoço seria degustado em algum restaurante, e após a refeição visitariam uma exposição de arte próxima ao Coliseu. _Ao anoitecer vamos para a casa dele. Giuseppe fará o jantar e então..._ O prospecto do "então" era ao mesmo tempo sedutor e intrigante.

Passear "juntos" poderia soar como algo corriqueiro, porém, era impossível para o herdeiro dos Cavallone. Eles poderiam compartilhar o mesmo veículo, mas jamais deixariam a propriedade sem ter pelo menos dois ou três carros atrás para garantir a segurança. Francesco conhecia aquele mundo bem o suficiente para saber que pedir algumas horas de lazer como um jovem comum era impossível, portanto não pestanejou ao olhar pelo retrovisor e avistar a comitiva que vinha atrás, mantendo certa distância. Em sua mente havia unicamente a vontade de agradar Giuseppe e transformar aquele dia em uma lembrança inesquecível, pois, ainda que ele acreditasse que passariam muitos outros aniversários juntos, nenhum deles teria o gosto e a magia da primeira vez.

Giuseppe havia dito em várias oportunidades que não se importava com presentes, e mesmo que houvesse concordado em receber uma lembrança — após muita insistência — no entanto, como não havia nada em mente eles utilizaram boa parte da manhã para visitarem alfaiatarias e ateliês. O louro era aficionado por arte e frequentador assíduo de galerias e exposições. Sua companhia geralmente era Giulio, e o amante de Mario era sem dúvidas o melhor Guarda-Costas de _seu_ Guarda-Costas. Ele tratava Giuseppe como um irmão mais novo e isso incluía mantê-lo longe dos olhares e protegendo-o dos mais audaciosos.

A escolha foi um belo lenço bordado feito com tecido estrangeiro e cujos detalhes eram uma cópia fiel de um dos quadros que ele vira na última exposição que visitara. Francesco deduziu que ele fosse escolher alguma coisa relacionada à arte e pagou satisfeito pelo presente, ignorando, em seguida, os olhares pesados que recebia e as tentativas de seu amante em mencionar que poderia ter se dado o mimo. O próximo passo foi procurar um restaurante, contudo, dessa vez a busca não foi longa. Havia muitos bons lugares em Roma, mas ele evitava visitá-los, principalmente os muito famosos. Seu rosto não era conhecido pelas ruas, entretanto, sempre existia a possibilidade de um Chefe rival estar no mesmo ambiente e uma simples refeição poderia se transformar em uma atividade perigosa.

A escolha para o almoço foi um restaurante de um hotel e que fora indicação direta de Alaudi.

Francesco já o visitara duas vezes na companhia do segundo pai e lembrava-se especialmente da deliciosa sobremesa que envolvia figos e creme. Havia bastante movimento, mas não foi difícil conseguir algumas mesas. A deles ficava em um dos cantos, longe de janelas, corredores e portas. Giuseppe, como sempre, sentou-se à sua frente, deixando-o totalmente protegido. Os demais subordinados da Família ajeitaram-se esporadicamente e todos próximos o bastante para defenderem o Chefe se alguma eventualidade surgisse.

A refeição foi simples e deliciosa. A conversa durante as garfadas foi definitivamente a melhor parte e o tempo passou sem que nenhum deles percebesse. A estranheza inicial dissipou-se aos poucos e já na sobremesa não agiam como se aquele dia fosse incrivelmente especial, mas como se saíssem frequentemente juntos e que não houvesse nada que desse mais prazer do que apreciar a companhia um do outro. A visita à exposição apenas solidificou aquela sensação e, apesar de não entender de arte tão bem quanto Giulio, ele arriscou alguns comentários.

O retorno à mansão foi muito mais animado e menos embaraçoso. O peso daquele primeiro encontro havia desaparecido durante o almoço e Francesco _quase_ se esqueceu de que aquele dia ainda não havia terminado. As conversas durante o percurso não foram estranhas ou arrastadas, embora não tocassem em nenhum assunto especial além da rotina. O garoto não estava ansioso para o retorno das aulas, visto que isso significaria passar o dia longe do amante. Giuseppe, por sua vez, estava curioso em saber como Catarina se sairia, uma vez que a energética garotinha passaria a frequentar o mesmo local de ensino do irmão.

A propriedade tornou-se visível antes que os assuntos se esgotassem e, ao cruzarem o largo portão principal adornado por dois belos cavalos alados, Francesco sentiu o inevitável frio na barriga. O veículo seguiu o mesmo caminho que levava à mansão, porém, virou à direita antes de aproximar-se do jardim. Os olhos cor de mel tentavam olhar para sua companhia, na busca por alguma expressão que demonstrasse que ele não era o único cujas emoções borbulhavam em seu peito. Nada. Se Giuseppe se sentia como ele, então sabia bem como omitir.

 _Ou ele está envergonhado, mas não saberei por que sou covarde demais para encará-lo._ Ele queria acreditar que aquela falta de coragem que às vezes o acometia era decorrente da pouca idade e não uma característica de sua personalidade. O que Francesco não sabia, obviamente, era que a hesitação relacionada aos sentimentos da pessoa amada seria uma característica dos homens da Família Cavallone por todas as gerações.

O carro parou e aquele foi o momento em que ele percebeu que estavam realmente sozinhos. Os subordinados que faziam a segurança não os acompanharam até aquele caminho e provavelmente permaneceram na mansão. _Eles confiam plenamente em Peppe e sabem que estarei seguro._ O pensamento o fez juntar as sobrancelhas, imaginando a reação dos subordinados se soubessem da relação entre Chefe e Braço Direito. _Eles aceitaram Alaudi imediatamente, mas talvez comigo fosse diferente. Talvez eles começassem a desrespeitar o Peppe ou coisa pior._ Francesco engoliu seco e abriu a porta do carro por puro reflexo.

De repente ele se sentia muito mais nervoso.

A casa onde Mario e Giuseppe moravam era pequena se comparada à mansão, mas, no geral, era uma residência grande o suficiente para comportar muito mais do que duas pessoas. O local possuía dois andares, sala de estar e jantar, biblioteca e uma larga cozinha, tudo no primeiro andar. O segundo comportava quatro quartos e o banheiro principal. Quando criança, ele costumava implorar para que o louro o levasse até sua casa, tendo certo respeito místico pelo lugar. Naquele pôr do sol, o rapaz sentia-se novamente com seus sete anos, admirado com o desconhecido e ansioso por cada nova experiência.

Giuseppe começou a falar do jantar assim que adentraram ao corredor. O prato principal seria cordeiro assado, mas ele insistiu para que Francesco escolhesse o acompanhamento. _Nós almoçamos massas..._ Ele o conhecia bem para saber que suas vontades seriam atendidas, no entanto, o amante não esconderia sua felicidade ao ouvi-lo optar por uma escolha mais saudável. Dessa forma, a decisão para uma salada parecia a mais sábia e o herdeiro suspirou aliviado ao vê-lo esboçar um discreto, mas afirmativo, sorriso.

"Eu vou mostrar a casa antes de preparar o jantar."

Não fazia muito tempo que ele estivera pensando que enquanto andava por aqueles corredores seus passos eram diferentes. Ele não caminhava como uma mera visita, um amigo que fora convidado para um simples jantar. Estar ali naquele começo de noite significava que a última barreira física havia sido transposta. Os dois irmãos possuíam um acordo, e fora acordado que amantes não poderiam passar a noite na casa, por respeito ao outro. A exceção aconteceu há alguns anos, quando Giulio entrou na vida de Mario. Se Giuseppe o havia convidado, então Francesco acreditava que seu Braço Direito realmente aceitara aquela relação.

Giuseppe sempre foi receoso com aquela investida amorosa e, ainda que houvessem se entregado fisicamente, havia nuvens em seu coração que Francesco ainda não fora capaz de dissipar. Ele sabia que aqueles medos tinham ligação com Mario e a Família, mas infelizmente não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. _Nenhum de nós quer mentir ou omitir, mas a verdade não pode ter um gosto bom._ Logo, poder passar a noite naquela casa significava muito mais do que ele poderia e gostaria de expressar.

Os móveis e objetos estavam exatamente como ele se lembrava desde sua última visita, com exceção de uma nova poltrona na biblioteca e um banheiro com o dobro do tamanho. O local que Francesco ansiava ver estava no segundo andar, a penúltima porta do corredor. Ali estavam seus sonhos mais íntimos e de certa forma ele sentia como se visitasse o quarto de Giuseppe pela primeira respiração tornou-se mais rápida e seus olhos correram pelo corredor em uma vã tentativa de omitir um pouco daquele constrangimento. Todavia, assim que pousaram em sua companhia, ele entendeu que não era o único que estava nervoso com aquele novo passo. As bochechas estavam coradas e quando os olhares se encontraram Giuseppe nervosamente sorriu e abriu a porta.

O quarto era grande, menor, claro, do que seu próprio quarto, mas largo em relação ao de hóspedes. A cama era grande e de casal, recostada à parede ao lado da porta. Havia uma escrivaninha em frente à janela, e ao lado um guarda-roupa de madeira clara. Contudo, o que realmente chamou sua atenção foram as estantes que ocupavam metade do cômodo e que estavam abarrotadas de livros. Giuseppe tinha uma pequena biblioteca particular e cada pedacinho daquele espaço continha sua personalidade.

Francesco não se lembrava de haver pedido licença ao entrar, já que não sabia ao certo quando deu aquele primeiro passo. Seus olhos cor de mel corriam pelos detalhes, vendo a organização e eficiência no modo como os livros estavam perfeitamente dispostos. A gentileza de Giuseppe estava no discreto vaso se flores em cima da escrivaninha, assim como alguns farelos de pão no parapeito da janela, onde alguns pássaros cantavam. _Este é o porto seguro de Peppe; o lugar que ele recorre quando quer ficar sozinho._

Os passos mudaram de direção e seus olhos pousaram sobre a cama que estava ao lado. A tensão retornou, imaginando, ao contrário das outras vezes, que seria ali que eles passariam a noite. Seu quarto havia se tornado o local oficial para as horas íntimas do casal. Algumas vezes eles utilizavam o cômodo de Giuseppe na mansão, mas nunca haviam deixado aquela casa. Imaginar-se o envolvendo em sua própria cama soava excitante, além de erótico.

"É um belo quarto," Francesco só conseguiu fazer qualquer comentário quando já estavam novamente a caminho da cozinha. "É exatamente como eu imaginava."

"Livros e pouco espaço?" O louro cantou as palavras.

"Sim," ele riu, "e os quadros. Um deles é de Giulio, não? E eu imaginei que a cama seria naquela posição para que você tivesse espaço para os livros e pudesse ver o céu através da janela. E tudo tem a sua personalidade, seu jeito, seu cheiro, e..."

Francesco parou ao sentir que estava sendo observado. Suas bochechas se tornaram vermelhas e ele polidamente perguntou se poderia ajudar no preparo do jantar. Giuseppe, que havia corado muito mais, respondeu de costas que apreciaria ajuda com os legumes. _Eu estou muito consciente de que estamos sozinhos._ O herdeiro abaixou os olhos ao encarar as cenouras e as batatas que estavam dentro de uma larga tigela de vidro, lembrando-se de que seu talento culinário era praticamente zero e que as únicas vezes que entrou na cozinha da mansão foi para ir atrás de algum lanche entre as refeições.

Houve pouca conversa durante o preparo do jantar. A carne estava fresca, provavelmente abatida e trazida durante a tarde. O Braço Direito o ensinou a cortar os legumes nos tamanhos exatos para que não houvesse desperdícios, mesmo que, no final, tenha pegado a tarefa para si ao ver sua (falta de) habilidade com a faca. Ele logo dedicou-se a lavar as verduras, entretanto, a tarefa não durou muito tempo e não demorou a que Francesco se encontrasse recostado à porta, sugerindo que poderia arrumar a mesa de jantar. A negativa, claro, foi enfática e Giuseppe desculpou-se em seguida pela sinceridade, enquanto enxugava as mãos em um pano de pratos.

"Eu jamais pediria para você pôr a mesa. Eu posso fazer isso."

"Por quê?" Francesco não compreendia. "Eu não sei cozinhar, mas posso perfeitamente arrumar a mesa, além disso, estou _livre_."

"Sim, mas você não _precisa_ arrumar mesas."

"Por quê?"

"V-Você é o futuro Ch—"

"Não, eu não sou essa pessoa, pelo menos não hoje." Ele riu. "Esta noite sou apenas alguém que está prestes a jantar com seu amante. Nós combinamos que não falaríamos dessas coisas quando estivéssemos sozinhos, não? Responsabilidades e coisas chatas. Por que você tocou no assunto?"

O louro mordeu o lábio inferior e não respondeu. Seus olhos, porém, disseram muito e o mudo pedido de desculpas foi aceito prontamente. Francesco deixou a cozinha, seguindo até a sala de jantar e arregaçando as mangas da camisa. Havia um belo vaso em cima da mesa, que fora colocado sobre a peça de madeira próxima ao corredor. Em uma das extremidades da sala de jantar existia um pequeno armário que batia na altura de sua cintura, feito de madeira escura e com portas de vidro. Ali ele encontrou a toalha de mesa, que fora posta com cuidado, já que obviamente o talento para qualquer assunto relacionado aos cuidados da casa não lhe era inato.

Desde sempre ele teve empregados cuidando de suas necessidades, do banho à alimentação. Até os dez anos, por exemplo, o herdeiro não se vestia sozinho ou amarrava os sapatos sem auxílio. Primeiramente ele era vestido pelos empregados, mas tal tarefa acabou se tornando responsabilidade de Giuseppe, o que, diga-se de passagem, o envergonhava imensamente sempre que a lembrança era revivida.

Com a mesa posta, Francesco retornou à cozinha a tempo de ajudar a levar as travessas. Aquela reservada para o cordeiro assado foi a primeira a chamar sua atenção e seu estômago roncou com o prospecto de devorá-lo. Quando não havia mais nada a ser levado à mesa os dois sentaram-se em seus respectivos lugares. Giuseppe colocou uma garrafa de vinho ao centro e recebeu um longo e cansado olhar.

"Você está falando sério, Peppe?"

"Sim, você está comigo e é minha responsabilidade zelar pelo seu bem estar. Como seu _amante_..."

"Mais esse vinho mais parece suco de uva. Até Catarina pode bebê-lo!"

O vinho escolhido para acompanhar o jantar era o mais fraco que ele conhecia e basicamente o que Ivan permitia que os filhos bebessem durante as refeições e festejos. A garrafa foi aberta e sua taça recebeu uma quantidade mediana. Giuseppe então passou a servi-lo, ignorando os protestos e pousando um suculento pedaço de cordeiro em seu prato.

A carne estava macia e bem assada. O Braço Direito era muito discreto com temperos e não gostava de nada muito forte, por isso foi fácil sentir o fraco gosto das ervas e do mel. _O vinho não foi escolhido somente para me privar de beber. Ele combina perfeitamente com a carne, assim nenhum deles se sobressai._ O cordeiro, no entanto, não estava só e em minutos o louro o serviu com uma modesta quantidade de salada, oferecendo um sorriso consolador como incentivo. _Ele é mais rígido do que meu pai, mas estranhamente gosto disso._

O jantar transcorreu animado, um delicioso clima de intimidade deu lugar ao embaraço. Eles conversaram sobre a viagem de Ivan, tentando adivinhar o que estariam fazendo naquele instante. Francesco tinha certeza de que Mario e Alaudi passariam boa parte do tempo procurando atormentar um ao outro, e Giuseppe completou que o Chefe dos Cavallone tentaria remediar a situação, apenas para ter o amante e o melhor amigo se voltando contra ele. O que ambos concordavam, indiscutivelmente, era que Catarina seria a que melhor aproveitaria a viagem e certamente retornaria com muitas novidades.

Francesco ouvia-o com um satisfeito sorriso nos lábios. Ele adorava escutá-lo e, particularmente, naquela noite o amante parecia ainda mais encantador. O vinho, embora fraco e aguado, havia levado uma coloração rosada às suas bochechas, além de deixá-lo um pouco menos tímido. Um embaraçado Giuseppe era adorável, mas o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre um Peppe que compartilhava suas opiniões sem medo.

As travessas vazias foram levadas para a cozinha e os dois desfizeram a mesa juntos. O herdeiro nem sequer ousou sugerir que ajudaria com a louça, pois o louro foi bem sutil ao avisar que o banheiro do andar de cima estava disponível para o banho. O verão estava no fim, os dias eram quentes, contudo, o outono estava à espreita, trazendo noites frescas e que eram propícias a resfriados. Ele corou ao ouvir sobre o banho, mas suas expectativas foram quebradas ao perceber que a sugestão nunca fez menção a banho a _dois_.

"Você pode ficar com o banheiro de cima e assim que eu terminar a louça usarei o de baixo." Giuseppe o acompanhou novamente até o quarto, onde havia uma pequenina mala trazida da mansão no dia anterior e que continha algumas roupas.

Francesco não pestanejou, pegando sua troca de roupas e uma toalha, e seguindo na direção do banheiro. Um banho frio certamente ajudaria a controlar um pouco o _calor_ que sentia, entretanto, a ideia foi rapidamente afastada ao imaginar que o amante se sentiria culpado se ele ficasse doente. O banheiro era grande e comportava uma larga banheira de mármore localizada ao centro. O azulejo que forrava as paredes descrevia o nascer do sol em um campo florido e fora feito por Giulio. Ele afundou-se na água e encostou-se à borda, encarando o teto por um breve instante antes de fechar os olhos.

 _Há um ano eu jamais sonharia em estar aqui hoje._ Os aniversários do Braço Direito costumavam ser sinônimo de jantares na mansão. Ivan fazia questão de servir somente seus pratos favoritos e o momento mais esperado era o de dar o presente e o gostoso abraço que recebia como agradecimento. Aqueles preciosos minutos sempre o deixavam em êxtase, sabendo que poderia tê-lo para si sem a interferência dos demais.

Mas aquele ano seria diferente.

Não haveria curtos abraços na frente da Família e a tentativa desumana de omitir seus verdadeiros sentimentos o que, na maioria das vezes, fazia-o soar arrogante e desinteressado. A partir daquele dia tudo seria diferente e a mudança, ainda que assustadora, foi gradual e aqueles últimos seis meses soavam como um agradável sonho que ele esperava jamais acordar.

A troca de roupa consistia em uma calça marrom escura e uma simples camisa branca. O banho fora agradável, porém, ele não conseguiu relaxar como gostaria. Francesco desceu até o primeiro andar e não se surpreendeu por saber que Giuseppe ainda estava no banho. _Ele poderia ter pedido ajuda com a louça, assim teríamos tomado banho juntos..._

O herdeiro cruzou a sala de estar e chegou à biblioteca sem muito esforço. A ideia de esperar no quarto passou por sua mente, mas ele sentiu-se envergonhado ao imaginar que estaria passando a imagem de quem aguardava com impaciência pelo _depois_. _Não que isso seja mentira. Eu passei o banho inteiro tentando não pensar._ A porta foi deixada aberta para que sua companhia soubesse onde ele estava, e Francesco passou a admirar o cômodo. Em cima da mesa havia penas e tinteiros, folhas e selos. Atrás, todavia, estava o que roubou sua atenção desde a primeira vez que pisou naquele local, há alguns anos.

Os quadros foram pintados pela mesma pessoa e a assinatura de Giulio estava discretamente colocada em uma das extremidades. O da direita era de um belo homem por volta dos seus 30 anos, cabelos vermelhos que batiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Seus olhos eram verdes e brincalhões e os lábios repuxados em um permanente sorriso debochado, uma de suas características mais marcantes. Havia um pouco de sardas sobre o nariz e as bochechas, e Francesco lembrava-se vivamente da reação indignada de Mario ao vê-las. _"Você poderia tê-las retirado, Giulio! Elas são totalmente desnecessárias. Eu continuo incrivelmente atraente sem elas!" ele bradou energicamente, recebendo como resposta uma piscadela. Giulio as pintou de propósito, tenho certeza._

A pessoa à esquerda, no entanto, foi a responsável por fazê-lo sorrir, mesmo que causasse menos impacto do que o irmão. Giuseppe fora pintado em uma manhã de inverno, na casa de Giulio. Francesco esteve ao seu lado durante todo o tempo, vendo-o corar ao perceber que estava sendo observado. Os cabelos estavam soltos e os olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais puros e inocentes. Giulio não se esqueceu das bochechas vermelhas, então o louro tornou-se adoravelmente tímido ao ser transposto para a tela.

"Ele poderia ter me pintado um pouco mais parecido com Mario," a voz veio de seu lado e ele não se moveu. Francesco havia sentido há alguns segundos que não estava mais sozinho.

"Você e Mario são muito diferentes e iguais ao mesmo tempo. E leve em consideração que Giulio é amante de seu irmão."

"Eu acho que Mario ficou muito fiel ao original. É como se eu olhasse diretamente para ele." os olhos azuis brilhavam. _Ele realmente ama o irmão._

"O mesmo com relação ao seu quadro. Os olhos, o formato do nariz, os lábios... veja, Giulio até pintou suas sardas, embora você precise se aproximar muito para vê-las."

Francesco sabia onde cada sarda estava localizada. Enquanto as de Mario eram evidentes, as do irmão só se tornavam visíveis se você se aproximasse o suficiente para sentir sua respiração. A resposta de Giuseppe foi um meio sorriso e ele se afastou antes que sua timidez pudesse ser notada. Os dois caminharam até o centro da biblioteca e o amante levou alguns minutos para acender a lareira, sentando-se no macio tapete creme que forrava toda aquela área e recostando-se aos pés de uma das poltronas. O herdeiro sentou-se ao seu lado, apreciando aquele agradável clima que havia se instaurado graças à lareira e a pouca iluminação.

"Obrigado, por hoje."

"Você não precisa agradecer. Eu fui o que mais se divertiu."

"Eu me diverti também. O almoço, o passeio e o jantar... essas costumavam ser situações que eu só fantasiava. Na verdade, eu perdi a conta de quantos aniversários eu desejei passar ao seu lado, somente nós dois, mas sempre soava absurdo e impossível. Você era apenas uma criança..."

"Não é mais absurdo ou impossível," Francesco levou a ponta dos dedos aos cabelos louros, que estavam soltos e iam além dos ombros até quase metade das costas. "A partir desta noite todos os seus aniversários serão dessa maneira. Não importa se estejamos em missões ou viagens, eu reservarei esse dia antecipadamente todos os anos e espero que você faça o mesmo."

"Bem, eu preciso pensar em Mario e Catarina também."

"Eu não me importo em compartilhar sua atenção com eles durante o dia, mas quero completo monopólio sobre suas noites."

"Isso eu acho que posso conseguir."

A resposta foi acompanhada por um sorriso. O silêncio que veio em seguida era a oportunidade que ele tanto esperou. Não havia mais nada que pudesse impedi-los de dar aquele passo. Quando seu corpo inclinou-se para o lado, Giuseppe não tinha mais desculpas para recusá-lo.

Os lábios se encontraram lentamente, apesar de Francesco estar ávido para beijá-lo propriamente. Aquele pensamento habitou sua mente durante todo o dia e intensificou-se quando as línguas se encontraram. O amante gemeu baixo, inclinando o rosto e facilitando a carícia. _É doce..._ Ele sempre achou que beijá-lo era uma das melhores sensações existentes, mas naquela noite, excepcionalmente, Giuseppe estava deliciosamente _doce_...

"Você tem gosto de vinho, vinho de verdade," os lábios se afastaram e ele sorriu ao passar a língua pelo canto da boca. "Quando foi que você bebeu?"

"Enquanto lavava a louça," a resposta saiu um pouco contrariada. "Eu estava, não, eu _estou_ nervoso."

"Você bebeu tudo?"

"Não, apenas um pouco."

"Traga a garrafa e duas taças." Francesco viu claramente a expressão de reprovação. "Se o vinho conseguir te relaxar eu não me importo." Seus olhos se abaixaram e ele sentiu-se quase um adulto por falar daquela forma. "Não poderemos fazer amor se _nós_ dois estivermos nervosos."

O louro o fitou por um breve instante e ficou em pé, deixando a biblioteca. _Será que fui muito ousado? Se Peppe me mandar dormir não poderei fazer nada!_ Seu olhar foi para a lareira, no entanto, ele ouviu quando, após alguns segundos, o amante reapareceu. Em sua mão direita havia duas taças e a da esquerda segurava uma garrafa de um ótimo vinho.

"Só para deixar claro que esta noite é uma exceção." Giuseppe sentou-se novamente e pousou a garrafa sobre o tapete. "Seu pai não pode sequer suspeitar que estou te servindo vinho de verdade."

"Como se eu fosse dizer tal coisa," Francesco riu e aceitou a taça que lhe foi oferecida. _E beber é o menor de nossos problemas! Se meu pai descobrisse o que faremos_ depois _de tomar o vinho..._ Ele precisaria estar sóbrio para envolvê-lo, mas um pouco de bebida para encorajá-lo não faria mal algum.

Se ele tivesse qualquer dúvida sobre as emoções do amante elas foram respondidas quando Giuseppe virou uma taça cheia de vinho em um único gole. Os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram e sua própria taça, que estava a caminho de seus lábios, ficou suspensa.

"Eu devo me preocupar com você?" A voz soou risonha, mas ele estava genuinamente aflito. "Você não bebe com frequência, Peppe."

"Eu disse, estou um pouco nervoso."

"Não parece pouco," O herdeiro o assistiu servindo-se de mais vinho e foi impossível não intervir. "Talvez seja melhor pararmos ago—"

O beijo roubou não somente o restante de suas palavras, como também a tentativa falha de responsabilidade.

"Eu me sinto nervoso e envergonhado porque eu sou um adulto... eu tenho 26 anos a partir de hoje, e meu amante é dez anos mais novo, um pouco mais velho do que uma criança..."

"Oi..."

"Eu deveria ser, eu deveria agir como um adulto, mas tudo o que consigo pensar é no que quero que você faça comigo esta noite..."

A súbita confissão foi seguida por outro beijo. Francesco tentava equilibrar sua taça, temendo que ela caísse, visto que seria humanamente impossível pensar em uma desculpa crível para explicar a Mario sobre a ruína de seu tapete.

"P-Peppe, por favor." Ele não acreditava que estivesse se esquivando dos beijos e carícias.

Giuseppe parou e o olhou com curiosidade, demorando alguns segundos para compreender o estrago que a taça de vinho provocaria. A garrafa ainda possuía cerca de três dedos de conteúdo, mas Francesco foi mais rápido, afastando-a das mãos caprichosas e ansiosas do amante. _Eu estou começando a me sentir leve, mas se Giuseppe beber mais acabará dormindo._ O conteúdo da taça foi bebido até quase o fim, e o restante oferecido ao louro, que não desperdiçou uma gota.

As taças e a garrafa foram afastadas até a beirada do tapete e Francesco sentiu-se finalmente livre para ousar. Ele o puxou pelo braço, sentando-o sobre seu colo e sorrindo ao sentir a ereção cutucar seu estômago. Giuseppe era naturalmente sério e reservado, provavelmente para ponderar com a personalidade livre e exuberante de Mario, contudo, vê-lo agir daquela forma, sem restrições e amarras, era revigorante. Os beijos cheios de paixão e os suspiros eróticos... Francesco sentiu que não aproveitar aquela ocasião rara seria um erro.

"Vamos subir," os lábios se afastaram e foi incrivelmente satisfatório ver o desapontamento nos brilhantes olhos azuis. Em sua mente só havia aquela larga cama de casal em frente à janela aberta.

"Eu não me importo se ficarmos aqui." O louro retirou algo do bolso de trás da calça creme e pousou em suas mãos.

O pequeno pote de óleo lubrificante parecia muito maior entre seus dedos. Aquele quase insignificante objeto havia se tornado parte de seus produtos pessoais. Juntos eles experimentaram vários até decidirem que aquele era o favorito. O pote era de vidro e sua consistência um pouco espessa. _Eu levo menos tempo para prepará-lo, o que em alguns momentos pode ser útil._

Francesco estava no meio de uma agradável lembrança que envolvia potes de lubrificantes e o banheiro de visitas da mansão quando sentiu certo movimento em seu baixo ventre. O último botão da calça fora aberto e suas palavras de confusão e surpresa nunca chegaram a se tornar frases completas. A última peça foi puxada para baixo e a próxima coisa que ele soube foi que Giuseppe o recebia em sua boca, quase tão profundamente que ele sentia o membro encostar ao fundo da garganta.

O duplo gemido soou em uníssono. O herdeiro apertava o macio tapete, e a lã passava entre seus dedos em uma vã tentativa de controlar seus impulsos. Ele havia se tornado muito mais resistente e conseguia adiar o orgasmo por algum tempo, mas isso, claro, em circunstâncias normais, e não quando um ávido Giuseppe brincava com sua ereção. Os lábios corriam por toda a extensão e a língua se movia de maneira imprópria na ponta, circulando-a algumas vezes antes que sua boca a envolvesse novamente. Os gemidos entre os movimentos eram torturantes e os dedos masturbavam a base, movendo a pele e excitando-o a ponto de ele desejar mover o quadril.

A resistência durou alguns minutos e Francesco sentia-se orgulhoso por suportar tanto. Ele ainda tentou avisar sobre seu clímax, entretanto, o próprio corpo o traiu, uma vez que o único som a deixar seus lábios foi um baixo e involuntário gemido. A nuca foi pousada no assento da poltrona e seus olhos se fecharam. Seu sexo ainda sentiu a língua acariciá-lo por algum tempo, logo, não havia dúvidas de que o amante havia compartilhado aquele momento.

Giuseppe terminava de retirar a camisa branca quando Francesco abriu os olhos. A apetitosa visão o deixou arrepiado e _certas_ partes de seu corpo também se alegraram, o que já era esperado de um garoto de quinze anos. Ele projetou-se à frente, ficando sobre sua companhia e permitindo-se alguns instantes de pura contemplação. O louro era a pessoa mais bela que ele já vira e observá-lo naquelas circunstâncias, seminu e excitado, sempre o fazia sentir-se afortunado por ser o dono de seu coração.

Os botões da calça foram abertos com gentileza e através do tecido ele sentiu a ereção, que se tornou visível através da roupa de baixo branca e úmida com pré-orgasmo. Giuseppe havia colocado um dos braços sobre o rosto, em uma adorável tentativa de encobrir sua vergonha. O herdeiro achava o gesto excitante, e não se importava em deixá-lo se apegar o máximo possível à timidez. Ele sabia, por experiência, que aquele embaraço desapareceria em pouco tempo.

O pote de óleo lubrificante estava ao alcance de suas mãos, mas ali permaneceu. Aquele era um dia especial e ele poderia paparicá-lo como bem entendesse, utilizando a ocasião para tornar aquela noite inesquecível. A calça e a roupa de baixo foram retiradas completamente e Giuseppe não fez menção em esconder sua nudez. _Ele quer que eu o veja._ Os lábios de Francesco formaram um meio sorriso e seu corpo ergueu-se e ele deitou-se sobre o do amante. Uma de suas mãos tocou-lhe o rosto, e Giuseppe o encarou com olhos marejados e bochechas absurdamente vermelhas. Francesco engoliu seco e teve certeza de que aquela cena dera-lhe uma nova ereção.

O beijo que trocaram foi longo e profundo, com direito a suspiros e gemidos. Ele tornou-se bom em beijos, era necessário reconhecer. Seus momentos de intimidade aconteciam com menos frequência do que ele gostaria, além de ser muito mais fácil trocar alguns beijos em um cômodo vazio da mansão do que adivinhar a noite em que Ivan não estaria em casa. As reações de Giuseppe denunciavam aquele progresso e não havia nada mais gratificante do que vê-lo perder-se na carícia e pedindo por mais com aqueles grandes olhos azuis.

Todavia, os lábios do Braço Direito não eram os únicos que mereciam atenção. Os beijos desceram pelo pescoço, tomando cuidado para não marcá-lo. Aquela regra não lhe agradava, mas o amante exigiu que nenhuma marca visível fosse deixada, já que levaria a uma série de questionamentos que nenhum deles estava pronto para responder. Para compensar a negligência com aquela área, o rapaz fazia questão de transferir seu amor para outra região. A ponta da língua circulou o mamilo esquerdo e ele deixou que seus dentes o mordiscassem e o puxassem de leve, o suficiente para arrepiá-lo. Giuseppe era extremamente sensível e a carícia logo produziu uma série de gemidos, acompanhado pelo movimento inútil de fechar as pernas para tentar esconder a ereção.

As provocações continuaram, mas dessa vez Francesco passou a dar atenção ao sexo do amante. O membro tremeu entre seus dedos e os movimentos eram fáceis devido ao pré-orgasmo. A voz de Giuseppe passou a ecoar com frequência, aumentando a entonação conforme os lábios se moviam. O louro possuía uma pele incrivelmente sensível e ao menor toque ela se tornava avermelhada, o que explicava por que seu abdômen exibia uma coloração rosada sempre que era tocado ou beijado.

O último beijo foi depositado um pouco abaixo do umbigo. O herdeiro precisou somente esticar a mão para pegar o pote de lubrificante, despejando um pouco sobre os dedos. Giuseppe parecia relaxado o bastante para ser preparado, mas ele preferiu mimá-lo um pouco mais. A mão esquerda segurou a ereção firmemente entre os dedos, masturbando-a algumas vezes antes de mantê-la em posição. O membro entrou por seus lábios, repousando em sua língua. O amante moveu-se, gemendo e chamando por seu nome. A cena o fez sorrir e Francesco passou a mover os lábios, deixando que o sexo entrasse e saísse por sua boca. A distração cumpriu seu papel e, quando um de seus dedos finalmente o invadiu, houve quase nenhuma resistência.

Prepará-lo era sem dúvidas um de seus momentos eróticos favoritos. Naqueles minutos Giuseppe mostrava toda a sua sensualidade, deixando-o totalmente à mercê de seus encantos. O primeiro dedo movia-se com facilidade quando o segundo foi adicionado. Francesco sabia onde estava localizado o ponto especial e fazia questão de tocá-lo a cada oportunidade. O membro em sua boca tremia conforme os movimentos se intensificavam e ele sentiu o orgasmo do amante se aproximar devido à mudança do gosto do pré-orgasmo. Seus dedos foram retirados e foi com extrema facilidade que ele livrou-se de suas roupas. _Finalmente!_

O herdeiro estava em seu limite e não precisaria sequer masturbar-se para manter a própria ereção.

Entretanto, assim que ele se ajoelhou, Giuseppe fechou as pernas e inclinou-se à frente, apoiando o peso do corpo sobre seus cotovelos.

"Francis, espere."

O rapaz nada disse, olhando-o com surpresa e esperando um bom motivo para ter sido parado justamente _naquele_ instante. O amante entreabriu os lábios, mas calou-se. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que ele decidisse continuar.

"Você tem quinze anos... Você está crescendo e... e..." As bochechas se tornaram rubras.

"Giuseppe, sinceramente, você não poderia ter escolhido pior momento para isso." Francesco riu e inclinou-se, roubando um rápido beijo. "Vamos conversar sobre como você está me corrompendo depois, está bem?"

"N-Não podemos..." Giuseppe não recusou o beijo, porém, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Talvez seja melhor se você me preparasse um pouco mais."

Francesco ergueu os olhos e tornou-se sério. Ele começava a entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Giuseppe, seja claro. O que está havendo?"

"Você está crescendo... você já tem a minha altura e agora... _cresceu_ , entendeu? Em vários _sentidos_..."

Em qualquer outra ocasião ele tinha certeza de que teria entendido aquelas entrelinhas sem a necessidade de uma explicação, no entanto, seu sangue estava em _outro_ lugar e era muito difícil pensar racionalmente quando o objeto de seu desejo estava nu e pronto para recebê-lo. Contudo, foi um olhar mais baixo, ou melhor, um olhar direcionado ao _seu_ embaixo que respondeu suas dúvidas. O herdeiro corou e se desculpou várias vezes.

"E-Eu tenho te machucado? Digo, nós _fizemos_ na semana passada e nada parecia diferente."

"Você nunca me machucou, mas talvez tenha me incomodado um pouco..."

Ele sentia que suas emoções eram conflitantes. Por um lado havia ficado feliz em saber que estava crescendo. Intimamente Francesco desejava se transformar um adulto o quanto antes para poder assumir aqueles sentimentos, além de tornar-se muito mais alto e forte, como o pai. Por outro, saber que Giuseppe havia omitido algo tão importante e que vinha acontecendo há algum tempo o deixava um pouco chateado.

"Existe mais alguma coisa que esteja te incomodando? Sexualmente falando?"

"N-Não..."

"Ótimo," Francesco inclinou-se e ambos ficaram frente a frente. "Nós conversaremos sobre isso outra hora, mas quero que me prometa que não vai mais esconder coisas de mim. Se algo que eu fizer te incomodar ou machucar eu gostaria de saber."

"Eu prometo."

Ele sorriu e depositou um leve beijo sobre seus lábios, empurrando-o gentilmente para trás. O pote de lubrificante foi aberto outra vez e seus dedos voltaram a penetrá-lo. Giuseppe gemeu ao toque e Francesco passou a afastar os dedos enquanto o invadia, garantindo que a região estivesse pronta para recebê-lo. _Eu não acredito que ele disse isso,_ o sorriso confiante foi acompanhado por uma risadinha baixa. Como um homem, ouvir aquele tipo de _elogio_ era definitivamente agradável. _Se pensar a respeito, ultimamente Peppe tem se mostrado muito mais sensual quando fazemos amor. Talvez somente agora eu o esteja realmente satisfazendo._ Pensar que o futuro lhe reservava noites mais eróticas era muito melhor do que imaginar que nos últimos cinco meses, pelo menos, ele não fora totalmente capaz de suprir as expectativas.

Os dois dedos tornaram-se três e a intensidade das reações aumentava a cada toque. O interior de Giuseppe era quente e em alguns momentos os músculos se contraiam, apertando seus dedos. A língua de Francesco voltou a brincar com a ereção e ele só parou ao sentir uma mão sobre seus cabelos.

"Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou com receio, embora já houvesse despejado um pouco do óleo lubrificante sobre seu sexo. Paciência nunca foi uma de suas virtudes, especialmente quando o assunto era aquele.

"Sim," Giuseppe tinha o peitoral, pescoço e rosto totalmente vermelhos. Os lábios estavam entreabertos e aquela apetitosa visão se transformaria em uma de suas lembranças favoritas. "Eu estou no meu limite, mas quero você dentro de mim... agora." Aquele nível de sinceridade não seria obtido sem o vinho, ele sabia.

Francesco suspirou e aproximou-se devagar, afastando as pálidas pernas e posicionando a ereção. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos e ele tentava manter-se o máximo concentrado. Recordar-se das dezenas de vezes que chegou ao clímax logo após invadi-lo era demasiado embaraçoso e não ajudava em nada. O membro entrou sem dificuldades e naquele instante ele entendeu a diferença entre o sexo de agora e o que fizeram na semana anterior.

Giuseppe dormiu na mansão no último sábado e naquela noite os dois compartilharam algumas horas excitantes em seu quarto. _Ele estava muito mais apertado._ Todavia, outra lembrança sobrepôs aquela, uma que acontecera há algumas semanas durante o aniversário de Mario. Os dois despistaram os convidados e se trancaram em um dos muitos banheiros da casa. Não havia tempo para se livrarem das roupas e Giuseppe simplesmente deixou a calça escorregar por suas pernas e entregou um pote de óleo lubrificante, murmurando um erótico "Rápido...". No instante seguinte Francesco estava dentro dele, prensando-o contra a bela parede decorada com violetas azuis. Não houve preliminares ou preparações, e o rapaz somente passou um pouco do óleo sobre o próprio sexo antes de penetrá-lo.

Aqueles dez minutos foram incríveis, principalmente por parte do louro, que não era exatamente a pessoa mais espontânea que ele conhecia. _Pepe estava com dor? Se ele sabia que seria machucado, por que pediu que eu não o preparasse? Nós estávamos com pressa, reconheço._ O herdeiro não compreendia e decidiu esquecer as lembranças e se focar no presente, balançando a cabeça para os lados a fim de afastar aquelas dúvidas. Suas mãos seguraram firmemente as coxas de Giuseppe e seu membro deslizou completamente em um único movimento.

O corpo entre seus dedos tremeu e um rouco e surpreso gemido ecoou pela biblioteca. O amante virou o rosto para o lado, mordendo as costas da mão até deixá-la marcada. Os olhos cor de mel, contudo, estavam encantados após assistir ao exato momento em que Giuseppe atingiu o orgasmo e o caminho de sêmen formado sobre seu abdômen e peitoral. _Ele está mais sensível_. Sua ereção moveu-se devagar, retirando-se parcialmente e voltando a invadi-lo. Aquele movimento foi repetido algumas vezes, mas sem que a outra parte tomasse conhecimento, visto que ainda se encontrava absorto em puro prazer. Quando ele, de fato, percebeu o que acontecia, foi tarde demais. Francesco já havia imposto seu ritmo e o invadia totalmente, fundo como nenhuma pessoa jamais teve a honra de ir.

Não havia camas barulhentas ou a regra de manter as vozes baixas. Na mansão existia sempre o perigo constante de serem vistos ou ouvidos, então os momentos íntimos aconteciam com o receio de serem pegos durante o ato. Poderia ser Ivan, que decidira conversar sobre a Família no meio da noite, ou Catarina que tivera uma ideia tão absurda que _precisava_ ser comunicada imediatamente. Ou, pior, Mario, que descobrira a relação entre eles, e entraria no quarto como uma daquelas cenas dramáticas retiradas de romances. Independente do motivo, Francesco nunca conseguiu se entregar completamente, por sentir a preocupação do amante. Eles poderiam estar na mesma situação, mas Giuseppe passava a sensação de ter muito mais a perder caso aquela relação fosse descoberta precocemente.

Portanto, aquela noite era muito mais do que uma comemoração. Os gemidos altos que murmuravam nomes e afirmações iam além da tentativa de exprimir satisfação; aquelas eram vozes de liberdade, vozes que se esqueciam das noites passadas embaixo de grossos cobertores, evitando sentir demais para que os outros não soubessem o que acontecia.

Pela primeira vez os dois se amavam sem medos.

A ereção de Giuseppe retornara após alguns minutos, enchendo os olhos cor de mel e fazendo com que o rapaz colocasse ainda mais empenho em suas investidas. Sua pele estava arrepiada e a franja castanha começava a grudar em sua testa, tamanha a força que ele empregava para não atingir o clímax. Chegar ao auge do prazer era incrível, porém, estar dentro do louro, sentindo-o diretamente e sem intermediários, conseguia rivalizar com tal sensação, fazendo-o perceber que, no final, de nada adiantaria que aquele ato lhe desse satisfação se o outro não sentisse o mesmo.

Talvez em três ou quatro anos Francesco conseguisse unir seus desejos às suas limitações, pois, embora não houvesse nada que ele quisesse mais além de amar Giuseppe, era preciso lidar com o fato de que ele ainda era jovem demais para dominar o próprio corpo. O Braço Direito havia se tornado mais apertado durante os últimos movimentos e não foi preciso muito para que o herdeiro se rendesse aos seus instintos. A última estocada foi mais forte do que as anteriores e ele conseguiu sentir os músculos relaxarem enquanto preenchia-o.

Os sons cessaram com exceção das respirações ofegantes. Francesco permaneceu entre as pernas de Giuseppe, imóvel e de olhos fechados, respirando manualmente e esperando que seu corpo se acalmasse para que pudessem continuar.

"Você parece feliz." Ele abriu os olhos após algum tempo. "E ansioso."

Giuseppe não respondeu, continuando a subir a mão lentamente por sua ereção, hipnotizando-o completamente enquanto se masturbava. Francesco riu baixo, retirando-se devagar e sentando-se no macio tapete.

"Venha cá."

Suas mãos se esticaram e foi necessário apenas um gesto para que o amante entendesse que a continuação aconteceria mais rápido do que o esperado. O louro arrastou-se até ele, passando um joelho de cada lado e projetando-se sobre a nova ereção com uma visível pressa. Francesco a guiou, sabendo que não precisaria de mais óleo lubrificante em decorrência do próprio orgasmo, que escorria pelo interior da coxa esquerda daquele que se sentava tão eroticamente sobre seu colo.

Os corpos se uniram e ele deixou escapar um sorriso. Giuseppe estava apertado novamente e daquela posição era possível tocá-lo profundamente e sem muito esforço. _Ele vai precisar de ajuda._ O amante apreciava a posição, no entanto, seus joelhos se tornavam cansados rapidamente. Giuseppe subiu as mãos por seu peitoral, parecendo contente com o que via e sentia. As pontas dos dedos circularam o maxilar e, antes de tocar os lábios, seu rosto se aproximou e o inevitável beijo aconteceu. As mãos de Francesco desceram pela cintura, sentindo as poucas curvas e repousando nos quadris. Ali elas permaneceram até que as línguas se tornaram menos comportadas e foi preciso erguê-lo o suficiente para que seu baixo ventre se movesse, penetrando-o no ritmo em que ele se sentava. O Braço Direito gemeu, mas aprovou a investida, já que seu corpo moveu-se sozinho após a terceira estocada.

O cabelo louro batia na metade das costas e as pontas tocavam as mãos de Francesco quando a cabeça pendia para trás. _Peppe realmente ama isso. Apenas quando fazemos amor ele se mostra tão sincero._ O amante movia o quadril vigorosamente e sua ereção estava em constante atrito com o abdômen de Francesco, que achava excitante poder vê-lo tão próximo. Os sons dos corpos em contato só rivalizavam com os gemidos e os barulhos dos beijos e, ocasionalmente, o som da madeira estalando enquanto queimava na lareira.

Com exceção do que envolvia o ato em si, nenhum deles prestava atenção ao entorno. O mundo poderia deixar de existir além daquelas paredes, alguém poderia atacar a Família ou Ivan entraria por aquela porta e os veria daquela maneira... nada. Nada disso importava, ou melhor, importou. Pois, naquela noite, não houve pausas ou interrupções e os dois se amaram intensamente até que seus corpos não mais suportaram aquela erótica extravagância, pendendo para o lado enquanto suas consciências se esvaiam, somente para, no dia seguinte, acordarem lado a lado e extremamente felizes.

 **x**

"Mas vocês _realmente_ tiveram de queimá-lo?"

A pergunta pairou no ar e foi respondida pelo inevitável silêncio por parte de ambos os envolvidos. O interlocutor olhou de um para o outro, esperando uma confirmação que certamente seria seguida pelas explicações que a situação exigia. Os olhos verdes então se tornaram pequeninos e Francesco sentiu que estaria muito mais encrencado se permanecesse calado.

"Eu sinto muito," ele olhava e não olhava diretamente para frente, "foi um descuido idiota. Se eu não houvesse tentado acender a lareira nada disso teria acontecido."

"Foi um acidente." Giuseppe tinha os olhos em outra direção e aquele esforço em tentar manter a história chamou a atenção do herdeiro. Ele era um péssimo mentiroso. "Desculpe, Mario."

"Eu não estou bravo," o ruivo colocou a franja atrás da orelha. "Mas fico aliviado por ninguém ter se ferido. Sobre o tapete—"

"Eu já encomendei outro." Francesco respondeu antes de ser perguntado. "Ele deve ser entregue em até duas semanas."

"Não era necessário. Aquele tapete era velho e eu pretendia trocá-lo de qualquer forma."

"Por favor, aceite como um presente."

Mario o encarou por um momento e Francesco sentiu um arrepio. Ele tinha certeza de que jamais se acostumaria à sensação de constante desconfiança que sentia quando estava próximo do Braço Direito do pai. Mario sempre vestia uma expressão sarcástica e parecia saber muito mais do que demonstrava. O temor de que ele pudesse ver além daquela mentira era aterrador e Giuseppe, ao seu lado, compartilhava do mesmo medo, visto que os dedos em cima de seus joelhos apertavam o tecido da calça com força.

"Eu aceito o presente, Francesco." Mario sorriu e ficou em pé. "Mas tome cuidado da próxima vez."

Ivan limpou a garganta para mostrar-se presente e somente naquele momento Francesco lembrou-se de que estava na biblioteca da mansão. O Chefe dos Cavallone ofereceu um paternal meio sorriso e o herdeiro pôde finalmente se sentir aliviado. Ele ficou em pé e foi acompanhado por Giuseppe. Ambos pediram licença e, ao ganharem o corredor, suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

"Você acha que ele acreditou?"

"Eu espero que sim," o louro arrumou os botões da camisa.

Os dois seguiram pelo corredor na direção do hall. Livrar-se daquele assunto retirava um peso de suas costas, que começou no dia após a incrível noite na casa de Giuseppe. A manhã seguinte parecia ter saído diretamente de um sonho. Ele acordou com a luz do dia ofuscando seus olhos enquanto o amante dormia sobre seu braço. A cena encheu-lhe os olhos e seu coração bateu mais rápido, e ele imaginou que não se importaria de acordar daquela maneira todos os dias.

Os dois seguiram juntos para o banheiro do segundo andar e o que se iniciou como um relaxante banho de banheira terminou com ambos secando o chão, pois metade da água havia sido derramada quando eles começaram a repetir uma pequena parte da noite anterior. O café da manhã foi feito em conjunto e Giuseppe parecia muito mais relaxado e não se importou em deixá-lo ajudar. Havia pães frescos trazidos da mansão e deixados na entrada, chás, leite, geleias e frutas. A primeira refeição do dia foi feita na sala de estar, entre curtos beijos e confissões que soariam tolas para qualquer um, menos os envolvidos.

O retorno à biblioteca, no entanto, teve um gosto menos doce do que os pães com geleia. Os dois arregaçaram as mangas, pretendendo limpar a bagunça deixada no cômodo, mas, assim que pararam em frente à lareira, os olhos se fixaram no largo tapete e ali permaneceram. Giuseppe precisou sentar-se cambaleando na poltrona, escondendo o rosto em suas mãos e suspirando enquanto Francesco mantinha os olhos baixos.

"Ele pode não notar..."

"Impossível, principalmente as manchas..." A voz do Braço Direito soava trêmula.

Por alguns minutos nenhum deles disse nada.

Francesco repensou mentalmente as conexões que tinha, mas nenhuma envolvia alguém que entendesse sobre tapetes. A realidade estava tão visível que ele não ousaria dizer algo idiota e tornar a situação pior.

"Vamos queimá-lo." A sugestão foi acompanhada por olhos decididos e Giuseppe parecia ter despertado de um sonho.

"Certo, eu comprarei outro."

"Não há necessidade," o louro ajoelhou-se e tocou o tapete, como se ele houvesse, de fato, morrido. "É um tapete antigo... e não foi sua culpa."

"Indiretamente..." O rapaz coçou a bochecha ao lembrar-se que partiu dele a iniciativa para possuí-lo por trás... várias vezes.

Giuseppe virou o rosto para esconder sua timidez, mas não pestanejou. Os dois combinaram rapidamente o que fariam antes de afastar os móveis, retirando o pesado tapete que forrava basicamente metade da biblioteca. Durante determinado momento Francesco lembrou-se dos detalhes da noite anterior e em como nenhum deles deu importância a qualquer coisa que não envolvesse beijos, apertos e orgasmos. O resultado foi uma segunda garrafa de vinho ter virado e ensopado uma parte do tapete, além das incontáveis manchas de sêmen. Aquelas eram provas de seu descuidado, mas também da inesquecível noite que compartilharam juntos.

O tapete foi queimado atrás da casa e em silêncio. Era difícil mencionar o ocorrido, contudo, aquela discrição não durou muito. A partir daquele mesmo dia os dois se desdobraram para encontrar um novo tapete, de preferência igual ao falecido. Inicialmente as buscas se mostraram infrutíferas e somente na sexta-feira um conhecido de um dos seguranças de uma Família aliada indicou um senhor que lidava com produtos estrangeiros. O herdeiro foi pessoalmente (e bem escoltado, claro) tratar com o homem e ficou acordado que o novo tapete seria entregue em uma semana. O tempo era perfeito, visto que Ivan e os demais só retornariam em quinze dias.

A vida, entretanto, não era tão bondosa e Francesco aprenderia tal lição de maneira dolorosa quando, na noite de quarta-feira, o carro principal foi estacionado no jardim e o Chefe dos Cavallone desceu saudoso de sua casa e de seu filho, acompanhado por Alaudi, Catarina e Mario. Giuseppe não estava na mansão naquele momento, mas Francesco achou que o amante havia se saído bem ao retardar a explicação ao sugerir que conversassem no dia seguinte. _Eu nem posso imaginar como ele se sentiu quando Mario entrou em casa. Eu queria ter corrido até lá para avisá-lo, mas não foi possível._

A conversa foi menos penosa do que ele imaginou e Francesco sentia-se parcialmente livre. A biblioteca da mansão ficava em uma das extremidades da grande casa, então até o hall era preciso uma curta caminhada entre corredores. Os dois andavam lado a lado e em determinado momento as costas das mãos se esbarraram. Não houve olhares ou gracejos ou sorrisos, mas os dedos brincaram uns com os outros até se entrelaçarem. O sorriso então apareceu e durou o restante do caminho. Francesco aproveitou aquele calor, sonhando com o dia em que poderiam andar livremente de mãos dadas sem medo de expor aquele amor e torcendo para que, quando seus sentimentos fossem exprimidos, eles não tivessem o mesmo destino que o tapete. Parte dele, porém, tinha certeza de que o próximo aniversário de Giuseppe não seria mais passado em segredo.

\- FIM.

* * *

 **Notas da autora:**

É bom estar de volta!

Depois de meses fazendo posts esporádicos eu posso dizer com certa convicção que retornei! Farei um post especial de final de ano, mas não será hoje. O que posso adiantar, claro, é que voltarei com minhas postagens.

Bem, fiquei muito surpresa ao perceber que faz pouco mais de dois anos desde a última vez que toquei nesses casais. Para mim parece que foi ontem que eu estava escrevendo _The Romance of Sadness_ e chorando enquanto digitava por ser maldosa com meus personagens (hehehe!). Muitas coisas aconteceram desde aquela longfic, mas meu amor por esses personagens continua o mesmo. Alguns leitores me mandaram mps e me perguntaram em reviews sobre a possibilidade de eu continuar a trabalhá-los, e tomo a liberdade de responder aqui que **nunca** passou pela minha cabeça esquecê-los, pelo contrário. As fanfics baseadas nesse universo terão continuação sim. Ouso dizer que até este exato momento em que digito essa notinha consigo pensar facilmente em duas longfics. Existem muitas histórias que eu quero contar, muitos conflitos que podem ser abordados e seria uma pena para mim, como escritora, não arriscar trazê-los à vida.

Esta fanfic em especial é um exemplo do que eu estarei fazendo antes de postar a continuação propriamente dita. Pretendo, no próximo ano, postar alguns oneshots/twoshots esporádicos sobre esse universo e que servirão como prólogos. _Passione_ matou um pouco minha saudade desse casal e sei que muitos de vocês estão ansiosos sobre o futuro desses dois fofos, mas adianto que a espera valerá a pena.

Como perceberam, a fanfic se passa em setembro, que foi a época em que a escrevi. Ela foi postada com alguns meses de atraso, pois eu dependia da artista que trabalhava na capa, e achei que valeria aguardar para postar. Amei o resultado e decidi que todas as fanfics desse universo terão capas feitas especialmente para a ocasião.

Enfim, antes de me despedir, aviso que na próxima semana (13/12) postarei a oneshot especial 8059 e que é spinoff de _Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter... and Spring_ e no dia 20/12 postarei o spinoff D18 relacionado à mesma fanfic. Não tenho nada mais programado para 2015, então o restante dos meus projetos ficará para o glorioso 2016. O que posso adiantar é que no próximo ano postarei longfics de Free!, Kurobasu, KHR e se os deuses forem bons tocarei pela primeira vez em Haikyuu!. Além, claro, de que farei minha estreia como escritora original no site. Sim, compartilharei pela primeira vez um projeto original e estou bem ansiosa para isso \o/

Obrigada a todos os leitores por uma nova chance de meu trabalho ser lido e conhecido.

Vejo vocês muito em breve~


End file.
